Get Out of My Head
by tynestar
Summary: Get out of my head! That was probably the last thing Edward expected to hear when he popped into her head. Shocked he turned to face her again but found her stare.


**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner, representative, of Twilight, nor do I have any affiliation. I do not claim to be/have any of these.

**AN:** I just saw New Moon, so in honor of that and dedication to my sister, here you go. Well, In actuality I got dragged by my 13 year old sister over thanksgiving break, which was when I started writing this.

Also, despite having read the books I do not know every single detail about the Twilight fandom, due to my STRONG hatred for the so called Vampires, now Daybreakers, that looks good.

* * *

Edward glanced up at the sound of Bella's voice "Hey, look at the new girl." Edward spotted the girl easily, her bright, Californian blonde hair and deep tanned California skin stood out drastically against that of the those who saw the sun maybe eight times a year, maybe. She was standing with an older man with short black hair, looking so much more like he belonged.

"I kind of feel bad for her," Bella remarked as the girl was flanked by virtually everyone. "I remember my first day, do you remember yours? These people are so desperate for your approval, it's crazy." They watched the girl nervously smile and shake her head. "I wonder what she's thinking."

_Get out of my head!_ That was probably the last thing Edward expected to hear when he popped into her head. Shocked he turned to face her again but found her stare not facing him as he had expected by glaring down her own companion as his head turned to the side.

"Nothing special," Edward responded with nonchalance to Bella's question.

"Hey! I wasn't telling you to find out, that is such an invasion of privacy," Bella slapped his arm playfully, knowing that he probably only felt what she would feel if it were a fly landing on her own arm.

"You asked," he turned to smile at her. There eyes meeting in lover's bliss. As their eye contact broke, Edward tuned into her companion's thoughts, putting all the other's on mute. _Damn it Claire. she has to know I'm just trying to protect her._ Edward suddenly found himself being thrown out of the man's head, tearing his eyes off the the man the instant he started to face him, in embarassed shame. Even though he was no longer human he still dealt in very human responses. Glancing up through newly adorned sunglasses he realized the man was just scanning the cafeteria, he didn't know who was in his head. There was something weird going on with the new girl and her companion and Edward had every intention of finding out what that may or may not be. What if they're vampires as well? Edward had a crazy thought, but he didn't think so and was definently disapointed upon realizing they weren't. He justified the invasion of their privacy as keeping Bella safe, it really was all for the greater good.

* * *

Upon entering Calc, Edward's first class after lunch, he was pleasantly surprised to see almost no one in the classroom, probably still lingering in the cafeteria, after all, MacAvoy, the teacher, was not a very popular one. There is someone there, the new girl, Claire, he took this oppurtunity to try and figure out why this girl would be screaming for someone to get out of her mind and sat down next to her. Turning a very friendly smile, he greeted her, "Hi I'm Edward."

She glanced him over before giving him a very tight smile, "Claire." _Great, just another loser trying to use me to up their own social status, this is just perfect. Maybe if I just ignroe him he'll go away._ She turned her head to face the inspiration poster on the wall opposite her classmate.

Soon people started filing in to the the classroom, it was basically first come, first serve with Claire as a group of boys walked in and raced to sit on the opposite side of Claire, copying my own introduction, only replacing my name with their's while Claire returned with the same tight response accompanied by and even more tight "Claire." Edward, would sneak looks at Claire all throughout the class, trying to see if she was scheming, breaking into her mind every time, at around the fourth or fifth look her thoughts were disgusted, _is he checking me out? Why,_ she let her eyes roll to the side to get a better look at her seating buddy, confirming she was thinking about him rather than, Josh or whoever. _He's not even cute, and very boring, got that whole Jonas Brothers look going, it's not like every other guy does that exact same look._ This was a bit shocking to Edward, used to having every girl of every clique swoon over him, quite like a Mary-Sue out of a book or movie. _Is this class ever going to end? _She was bitching to herself, it's not like that's a waste of time or anything. Deeming her thoughts a waste of time, Edward let that be the last time he stepped in on them.

* * *

Claire was leaving school late, she had gotten detention for being late to class, which was ridiculous because she had gotten lost in the abnormally large school for an abnormally small town. Turning around at the sound of footsteps, she saw two boys, two incestuous boys if the information she had been spoonfed by what's her face was correct. Jasper and Emmet Cullen, she didn't think they had been in detention with her but in all honesty she had more spent detention thinking about how to get out of this stupid town than paying attention to who all was there. Realizing she was staring she quickly turned ahead and in the fast motion she tripped over her own feet, banging her head on the intruding water fountain and cutting her hand on her fingernail as she clenched her fist.

Instantly there were four hands on her arms, hoisting her up. "Are you okay," the one she was fairly certain was Emmet asked with uncertainty. Feeling something, she had now come to identify as a pain substitute in her hand she glanced down, unclenching her fist and noticing two small cuts, barely bleeding where her fingernails had once resided.

"Perfect," she muttered, shoving her hand down into her pocket to hide the healing but was surprised to be stopped by Jasper as he caught her arm, and bit(?) it. What the hell? "Whoa," she exclaimed, "Get off of my dude!" she struggled, shaking her arm but all it really succeeded in was rupturing the bite wound even more, not that she knew that, but Jasper and Emmett did.

"Crap," Emmett muttered and tried to shake his brother off of her, but not succeeding all that much, Claire noticed his eyes changing color, honestly it freaked her the hell out. He pulled out a cell phone and ran across the hall, and Claire noticed that he was really fast.

She was feeling faint, who knew she could feel faint, what if she could die from blood loss? She'd never really tried it before but really didn't think that now was the time to find out. She struggled to use her free hand to retrieve her cell phone from her long abandoned messenger bag on the floor about two feet away. Attempting to dial Peter's number with her left hand was a failing concept, she was too much of a righty. "Fuck it." She gave into what could only be described as a wannabe Vampire, seeing as he didn't have fangs, but what did she expect, there was no such thing as vampires, but he was sure downing her blood like one.

She must have passed out from the blood loss or something because next thing she knew she was in some wort of white room, smellig very sterile. She glanced around the room taking in the sight of other bodies, "gross," she whispered, standing from the tray(?) she had been laying on. She was grossly reminded of the times he woke up on the autopsy table, only this time she was dressed and her chest wasn't cracked. She walked towards the stairs leading into the room, climbing them she instantly ducked back down as she saw a man, dressed as a biologist walking down the hall, once he turned she walked out, passing open doors she realized exactly where she was, the fucking hospital. "Great."

As soon as she was out of the building she was running, dialing Peter, they were getting out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

"Claire?" Peter pulled his pick up next to the sidewalk curb, watching his niece climb in.

"I'm leaving."

"What, why?"

"This place is really freaking me out." If she told him the truth he would just want to stay and investigate it, she realized what happened to her was freak thing. "I chose to come here with you, I don't have to stay, the question is whether or not you're going to stay or leave."

"Where you going?"

"Not Oregon or Idaho."

"Why not?" he asked more confused why those specific states than in interest in going to one.

"I just want to get as far away from here as possible, Florida, that's where I want to go."

"Florida it is then."

* * *

Happy New Year/Decade People!

12:02 JAN 1 2010


End file.
